Baby Boy
by superfelix
Summary: Missing scene of F.P.S. One-Shot!


**Thank you Hannah for your wonderful help with that little piece.

* * *

**

**Name of the story: **Baby Boy

**Pairing: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Word count: **1001

**Raiting and warnings: **K+

**Description:** Missing scene of F.P.S.

**A/N: **For the_** September Challenge **_of the LJ: ci_fans_united community. Actually written for the prompt: 49. Goren is in the hospital with something other than a gunshot wound or a heart attack.

* * *

**Baby Boy

* * *

**

Bobby's cheeks hurt. He's been grinning for the last forty-five minutes straight while humming an easy melody. He hasn't hummed in years. _Jeez, another red light._ Bobby flipped his cell phone open and reread the message for the tenth time ever since it had been arrived.

**It's a boy; ****born 04:15 p.m.; 7 pounds, 8 ounces; everything's gone fine.**

Park Avenue was a catastrophe. Impatiently, Bobby tapped his fingers on the wheel of his mustang. He was on his way to his partner - his real partner, fighting his way through the rush hour traffic toward Mount Sinai Hospital. He had had to stop by his apartment to pick up the fleecy teddy he'd brought last month and the ten coupons for Caramel Macchiato of Starbucks.

Bobby parked his blue old-timer in a parking space close to the main entrance and hurried inside the hospital. He rode the elevator onto the seventh floor: Obstetrics ward. He was on his way to the nursing station to ask Alex's room number as he ran into her sister and her brother in law.

"How's she doing?" Bobby blurted out excitedly before greeting the new parents.

"Oh Bobby, nice to meet you," Francesca said. "Everything's gone just fine."

"Thanks for the text message," Bobby replied politely but shifted his weight from one leg to the other rather impatiently.

"She's taking a little nap, with our boy in her arms." Daniel said, and beamed with pride.

"C...can I see her?" Bobby asked carefully.

"Of course, mom and dad just left her a few minutes ago. Alex is in room 7-13." They all walked down the hall to Alex's room. "I'm sure she'd love to see you."

Bobby sighed relieved.

"It was very exhausting for her." Frankie told him, and reached for Bobby's arm, squeezes it quickly. "Maybe you're lucky and she'll awake." She smiled friendly.

"We will be in the cafeteria, grabbing some food," Daniel said, and guided his wife back to the elevators.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Bobby replied, carefully pressing the door handle down. He entered the room and found his sleeping partner in the hospital bed. She looked very petite but her face was relaxed.

The little boy - wrapped into a blue blanket - lay in her arms. He was so tiny but still a complete human being. He was awake, but contently sucking on his thumb all the while Alex was sleeping soundly. The blanket merely covered her legs and Bobby saw Alex's chest rise and fall slowly under her creamy white nightgown. It was so surreal. Her pregnant tummy was gone and the capacity - the baby snuggled in her arms, looking at him with big and curious eyes.

Bobby had to swallow because of the emotions running through his whole body - just seeing this newborn made him want to protect him with his life. Quietly, he took a seat next the bed and laid the stuffed teddy bear beside the incredibly smelling bundle. _Mmmh, _s_weet baby smell._

The eyes of the little one flew from Bobby to the bear and back again.

Bobby's eyes moved between Alex and the boy who had been delivered by her just a few hours ago.

_Unbelievable, __simply unbelievable._

Bobby leaned forward to study the infant more closely as the baby aroma flooded his nostrils once again. Cautiously, he touched the baby's palm, which seemed so incredibly small in comparison to his finger. Quickly, the five little fingers curled strongly around the tip of his index finger.

"Uh," Bobby gasped in surprise. _Oh right. Palmar grasp reflex._

Alex stirred, and finally opened her eyes. Apparently, Bobby's gasp had woken her, but when he looked up, she was looking at him with her beautiful dark brown eyes, smiling.

"Hey, you're here...that's nice," she said with a relieved voice.

"Hey, Eames...yes, just came in a few minutes ago."

"I did everything right," she said with a jaded low voice, pressing her nose into the soft and warm flesh of the little boy.

"Yes, he…he is adorable," Bobby stuttered, and nudged the nose of the newborn. "H...how do you feel?" he asked, and stroked the bangs out of Alex's eyes. His fingertips gently touched the warm skin on her forehead.

"It hurt like hell, but it's right, the endorphins kill the memories of the pains," she joked but groaned painfully when shifting her body a bit. "I'm so groggy. A ten hour interview marathon in all of Manhattan is nothing in comparison to this," she said, and reached with her hand for Bobby's. The other arm tightened more closely around the little body. "It was worth it. No one can ever take these experiences from me."

"No one." Bobby took her hand and squeezed it gently. Slowly he moved his and Alex's entangled hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss into her palm. Alex smiled sweetly and noted the stuffed animal. "Oh, you brought a little bear for him."

Bobby nodded but didn't break the contact between his lips and Alex's hand.

"It's dressed like a cop," she giggled, "I understand, clever, very clever, Goren. But in a family full of cops that's not necessary." She blinked conspiratively.

Silence flooded the room while Alex's eyes sank into Bobby's, their gazes melting.

"D...do you wanna hold him?" she stuttered, and blinked.

Bobby looked at her, somewhere between surprised and frightened, "I do, but…"

"Don't worry, he's not gonna break," she encouraged her partner while sitting up sorely. Bobby got up and reached out for the wildly kicking bundle. Carefully he placed the little head in the crook of his arm and held the rest of the tiny body with his big hands. He was totally caught in the deep blue eyes of the boy and couldn't stifle a chuckle as the little one closed his fist around his long index finger again.

Alex had a lump in her throat. What a perfect picture: Bobby and the little guy gleaming at each other, communicating without words.

**The End

* * *

**

Thanks for taking the time and reading: **Baby Boy**

**We'll read us again…Antje**


End file.
